Chantage au chocolat
by Loufiction
Summary: Grand-Mère veut rapprocher ses deux petits et se sent l'âme manipulatrice. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Oscar qui va en faire les frais!


Trop c'était trop ! Ses petits étaient malheureux comme les pierres et il lui fallait trouver une solution afin de les rapprocher. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce schisme entre eux, mais cela avait dû être grave. Oh ils en avaient eu des chamailleries, des bouderies plus ou moins longues, mais celle-ci était grave. La tristesse dans le regard de sa petite était palpable. Son André avait toujours su comment y remédier, mais cette fois, il s'était éloigné, volontairement, il avait quitté Jarjayes. Et Oscar avait de son côté passé quelques jours en Normandie, seule.

Ce simple fait aurait suffi à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ses deux petits adoraient y aller ensembles, le domaine normand étant l'un des seuls endroits où ils pouvaient se détendre et s'amuser. Qu'Oscar ait pris seule le chemin de la Normandie était le premier signe. La honte qu'elle semblait lire sur le visage de son petit-fils de sang en était un autre. Elle l'avait rapidement aperçu un soir, ravagé par la douleur, et cette honte qui l'empêcha de la regarder en face lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas accompagné Oscar.

Le lendemain il n'était plus là, il lui avait laissé une missive tellement concise et militaire qu'Oscar aurait été fière de lui. Enfin … si elle daignait rentrer un jour de Normandie et qu'elle acceptât d'en reparler.

Oui, quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement détérioré entre ses deux petits. Oscar s'abrutissait de travail dans sa nouvelle caserne et dépérissait à vue d'œil. Son André s'était engagé à ses côtés, elle le reconnaissait bien là. Clairement Oscar s'était emportée contre lui et lui avait donné congé, mais André avait trouvé le moyen de continuer à être son ombre. Il avait dû commettre quelque chose de grave pour qu'Oscar lui en tienne gré si longtemps. Elle savait que cette situation arriverait un jour ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis toujours et seul André l'avait reconnu et accepté. Son pauvre petit souffrait depuis des années et Oscar, entêtée comme elle l'était, refusait obstinément de reconnaître que cet amour était réciproque.

Mais les choses semblaient s'arranger enfin entre eux, elle avait eu le bonheur de les voir arriver tous les deux un soir, de retour de Paris. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en remarquant des ecchymoses sur le visage d'André, et s'était inquiétée de le voir grimacer pour descendre de son cheval. Mais l'élan qui la poussait vers lui s'était tari rapidement lorsqu'elle avait remarqué l'empressement d'Oscar à son sujet. Enfin ! Sa petite s'occupait de lui, lui prêtant main forte afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Elle devait accélérer les choses, les provoquer ! Il devenait malsain que son petit-fils souffre autant. Et que sa petite-fille de cœur s'entête à ce point. Elle allait y mettre son grain de sel, foi de Grand-Mère !

*****

Le lendemain matin, Oscar descendit la première dans la cuisine pour la collation du matin. Cherchant son compagnon de toujours du regard, elle sembla s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir. Grand-Mère se dit que c'était le moment où jamais. Elle était ennuyée de devoir utiliser un tel stratagème, mais l'entêtement des Jarjayes était légendaire, il faudrait au moins ça pour en venir à bout !

« Dis-moi jeune fille, que s'est-il passé avec André ? »

« Comment ça ? », Oscar tiqua immédiatement, Grand-Mère avait déjà tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez après cette horrible soirée avec André et elle n'avait jamais cédé. Elle savait déjà à ce moment que Grand-Mère n'aurait jamais pardonné ce geste à son petit-fils. Et si elle, la principale intéressée, avait su le comprendre et le pardonner, elle se garderait bien de rapporter cette scène à son aïeule.

« Ces traces sur son visage ? Enfin Oscar que fais-tu de la sécurité de tes soldats ? Je t'ai connue plus vigilante ! Est-ce parce qu'André est un roturier que tu le négliges ? » là, titiller l'orgueil, c'était une arme facile qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

« Mais enfin Grand-Mère !? » Oscar était outrée, comment sa nourrice pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle négligeait André ? Lui qui comptait tant pour elle ! Et mettre cela sur le dos de leur différence sociale ?

« C'est pourtant la seconde fois qu'il rentre avec toi de la caserne couvert de bleus ! » assena-t-elle, tranquillement en train de mélanger le contenu d'une marmite. La vérité c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de blesser Oscar et qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, du moins pas avant d'abattre sa dernière carte. C'était pour son bien, elle aimait André, elle en était intimement convaincue. Elle devait juste le reconnaître, et surtout, le lui dire.

« Grand-Mère, jamais je ne le laisserai courir le moindre danger ! Je lui ai demandé de quitter cette vie à mes côtés car il risquait la sienne, c'est lui qui s'est engagé pour me suivre. » Bon … c'était un pieu mensonge, mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était assez proche de la vérité non ?

« Et en attendant, son sens du devoir le maintient à tes côtés tandis qu'il pourrait construire sa vie auprès d'une femme qui l'aime et lui ferait des enfants. » C'était un coup bas, elle le savait, mais c'était néanmoins la vérité, Oscar devait le reconnaître, André méritait d'être heureux, il méritait une femme et une famille. Cependant, la seule qu'il n'accepterait jamais, c'était elle, qui refusait de l'admettre.

Oscar resta quelques instants, interdite. « J'en suis parfaitement consciente Grand-Mère. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, mais il s'acharne à rester dans mes pas. » lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix. L'imaginer auprès d'une autre, marié à une autre, père des enfants d'une autre ? Cela était devenu l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Et pourtant, si son bonheur en passait par sa souffrance, aurait-elle la force de le supporter ?

Grand-Mère retint un soupir. Bon sang que cette petite pouvait être entêtée ! Ne comprendrait-elle jamais qu'être dans ses pas à elle suffisait à son bonheur à lui justement ?

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner ! Prendre un peu soin de lui par exemple. » lui dit la vieille femme. Elle lâcha enfin la louche avec laquelle elle remuait l'odorante confiture de rhubarbe qu'elle préparait, la toute première d'une longue série, puis avisa un coffret soigneusement rangé sur une étagère trop haute pour elle.

« Tiens, viens par ici et rends-toi utile puisqu'à cause de toi, mon pauvre petit dort toujours. Le pauvre enfant, il doit se remettre de ses blessures. », encore un coup bas, dans quelques instants elle serait mûre et elle pourrait la cueillir telle la première fraise de juin. Oh il lui tardait la saison des fraises ! Bon, concentration, elle digressait !

Oscar se leva et monta sur un tabouret pour atteindre le coffret qu'on lui avait désigné. Malgré sa haute taille elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Quand enfin, sa tâche fut accomplie, elle laissa le coffret à portée de main pour Grand-Mère.

« Ouvre-le moi s'il te plait » ordonna sa nourrice.

Curieuse de découvrir le contenu de ce coffret qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu avant, Oscar l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle resta déconcertée par son contenu. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Des sphères, en bois, et en cuivre, des morceaux de fer, tels des pinceaux. Etaient-ce là des moules pour un gâteau d'un nouveau genre ? Mais le carême n'était pas encore terminé pourtant.

« C'est avec cela qu'André prépare ton œuf au chocolat pour Pâques. » Oscar écarquilla les yeux, c'est André qui lui faisait ? Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était là l'œuvre de Grand-Mère pourtant. Les dernières Pâques lui revinrent en mémoire. Aurait-elle accueilli cet œuf de la même façon si elle avait su qu'il l'avait patiemment réalisé pour elle année après année ?

« Et d'ailleurs tu devrais t'entrainer, malgré le Carême qui n'est pas encore terminé, je devrais pouvoir te trouver du chocolat. »

Encore à moitié dans ses pensées, cette affirmation mit quelques secondes à prendre tout son sens en Oscar.

« Comment cela ? »

« Cette année, c'est toi qui lui offrira un œuf ma petite, tu lui dois bien ça ! » tonna Grand-Mère alors qu'elle continuait à remuer la confiture.

Interdite, Oscar observa à nouveau le contenu de la boite. C'était une plaisanterie ? Elle était parfaitement incapable d'utiliser tout cela. Et pourquoi ferait-elle donc cet effort ? Elle n'était pas la coupable dans cette histoire ! Mais cela … Grand-Mère ne pouvait et ne devait le savoir sous aucun prétexte. Quoique … à bien y réfléchir … c'était de sa faute s'il avait été passé à tabac dans l'armurerie, juste parce qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient liés. Que serait-il advenu de lui s'ils avaient su à quel point ? Et cette fois-ci, c'était son imprudence qui les avait précipités vers le danger lorsqu'elle l'avait fait monter avec lui dans le carrosse. Quelle inconscience de sa part.

Grand-Mère la regardait réfléchir. C'était le moment d'asséner le coup de grâce. « Je compte sur toi ma petite, cela lui remontera le moral, mon petit-fils semble éteint depuis quelques semaines, il mérite que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, à défaut d'une épouse, un œuf au chocolat préparé par sa supérieure en signe d'excuse, devrait lui faire du bien. »

Oscar était outrée. Mais enfin que lui passait-il par la tête ? Elle était sa supérieure, soit, mais elle était surtout son amie ! Celle qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance ! Celle qu'il aimait. Et par-dessus tout … celle qui savait désormais qu'il avait pulvérisé le coffre dans lequel elle avait enfermé son cœur, et qu'il en avait pénétré chaque pore par sa tendresse et l'amour infini qu'il avait pour elle. Mais cela, comme la raison de leur brouille, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle trouvait l'idée de Grand-Mère farfelue, mais elle l'appréciait. Il était effectivement temps qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui. Néanmoins, comment le faire sans éveiller l'intérêt de son interlocutrice ?

« Grand-Mère je n'y connais rien, je suis incapable de faire ça ! » répondit-elle finalement. Grand-Mère insisterait certainement, menacerait peut-être également, brandissant sa louche. En fin stratège, Oscar réalisa qu'elle devrait le refuser jusqu'à en arriver à ce point. Ainsi elle ferait effectivement ce geste, cet effort inédit pour André, mais sans éveiller les soupçons de sa gouvernante.

« Ah mais tu n'as pas le choix ma petite ! »

Va pour la menace donc, mais point de louche. Que lui préparait-elle ?

« C'est bien simple ma petite, si jamais tu ne le fais pas, il se pourrait que ton père découvre ta robe. »

Oscar n'eut même pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement et la peur. La perspective que son père la découvre était proprement effrayante. Fichtre, Grand-Mère ne plaisantait pas ! Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour son petit-fils.

« Eh bien soit, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

« Mais tu as intérêt à le faire justement, ta robe peut très facilement sortir de son placard. » tança Grand-Mère.

*****

Oscar emporta le coffret, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser André sur le chemin. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit encore endormi. Cela lui faciliterait les choses. Maintenant il s'agissait de savoir comment faire ce maudit œuf en chocolat. Bien sûr qu'elle souhaitait faire ce geste pour lui. Mais il n'aurait rien d'amical. Arrivant à bon bord dans sa chambre sans avoir croisé l'objet de ses pensées, elle mit le coffre en lieu sûr puis chercha un moyen de s'octroyer du temps en cuisine sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Ce moment dans la ruelle, faubourg Saint-Antoine avait été révélateur. A aucun moment elle n'avait craint pour elle, ne pensant qu'à lui, lui qui bien malgré elle, était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie, son essentiel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre cette émotion encore et encore. Ce moment précis durant lequel Fersen lui avait souri, comprenant avant elle la force et la signification de ce cri. Elle l'aimait, lui André, son compagnon de toujours, celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour elle, son œil comme son futur, préférant s'aliéner à elle et dans son ombre.

« Oui André, il est temps. » dit-elle doucement à voix haute.

« Il est temps de quoi au juste ? » lui répondit-il sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle sursauta, faisant un effort surhumain afin de ne pas rougir.

« Il est temps que tu te décides à prendre soin de toi bougre d'âne ! » tonna-t-elle. « Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ? Grand-Mère va me tanner le cuir à coup de louches si elle réalise que tu as quitté ton lit ! »

Il rit, de ce rire profond et troublant. Ce rire qui la faisait désormais chavirer. Mais comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça avant ? Les sensations qu'André éveillait en elle, et dont elle s'autorisait désormais la pleine conscience, étaient délicieuses. Cette espèce de fourmillement au plus profond d'elle, cette chaleur qu'elle devinait. Et lorsque l'œil smaragdin se posait sur elle, la caressant du regard de sa douce tendresse, cette chaleur semblait se propager en elle. C'était à la fois divin, et décadent et c'était surtout foutrement bon. Elle tremblait d'imaginer l'effet que pourraient avoir ses mains à lui, sur son corps à elle.

« Oscar ? » Il s'inquiétait, le regard azurin était troublé, les joues rosies. Pensait-elle à Fersen ? Amer, il lui apporta la nouvelle qu'il était venu lui annoncer.

« Tu peux être rassurée, le domestique de Fersen est passé à Jarjayes nous assurer que tout allait bien pour lui et prendre de nos nouvelles, il est rentré sain et sauf. » Et il quitta la pièce, le cœur alourdi de douleur.

Tout à la découverte de ses sensations amoureuses, Oscar n'avait rien remarqué le concernant, c'est le ton de sa voix qui lui fit relever la tête au moment où il sortait, les épaules basses. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'il semblait porter toute la misère du monde. Il fallait décidément que tout cela cesse ! Dès qu'il irait mieux, elle le renverrait, certes à contrecœur, mais fermement, à la caserne ce qui lui permettrait de mener à bien le projet que Grand-Mère lui avait si vigoureusement confié.

Quelques jours plus tard elle eut une boule au ventre en voyant à quel point André semblait peiné de la voir rentrer seule à Jarjayes le soir. Il avait tenté d'argumenté, d'outrepasser ses droits en lui disant que les routes n'étaient plus sûres. Elle avait failli céder, tant son angoisse la touchait, mais elle était résolue à mener cette mission à bien, et si l'issue en était celle qu'elle appelait de tous ses sens désormais, son chagrin serait de courte durée.

Son problème était maintenant tout autre. Elle ne connaissait rien à la cuisine, encore moins au chocolat. Elle se contentait habituellement d'y tremper ses lèvres et de s'en délecter. Et elle devait avouer que les chocolats chauds d'André étaient toujours succulents. Tout comme les œufs qu'il lui préparait chaque année. Elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à Grand-Mère, son orgueil l'en empêchait. Elle se résolut donc à faire des incursions nocturnes parfaitement illicites dans l'antre de la gouvernante de Jarjayes.

Elle avait déjà fait une tentative désastreuse la veille. Le chocolat avait pris en une couche tellement épaisse dans le moule en cuivre qu'il lui avait été impossible de le décoller. Le pire dans cette situation était de devoir tout méticuleusement laver sans quoi elle craignait bien que la vieille femme ne la pense de mauvaise foi et ne brandisse la robe devant son père. Elle avait beau réaliser cet œuf avec les meilleures intentions du monde tout en faisant croire qu'elle cédait à un honteux chantage, elle ne voulait rien risquer.

Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour réussir. Sa tentative du jour semblait prometteuse. Elle se dit qu'elle allait remonter avec les deux sphères contenant une couche de chocolat dans sa chambre, les laisser cachées dans la cuisine était bien trop dangereux. Mais qu'en faire une fois dans sa chambre ? Au chaud dans la chambre, le chocolat ne prendrait jamais n'est-ce pas ? Elle eut alors une illumination et ouvrit l'une des lourdes portes fenêtres menant à sa terrasse. Voilà ! Dans le froid de la nuit le chocolat se rigidifierait et elle n'aurait plus qu'à le démouler à son retour de la caserne.

Elle déchanta néanmoins le soir même. Effectivement le chocolat était resté au frais toute la nuit. Néanmoins le soleil de printemps avait eu raison du résultat obtenu durant la journée et elle ne retrouva que deux sphères avec un chocolat blanchi par les différentes variations de températures subies. Elle avait envie de pleurer, quelle guigne ! Il ne lui restait que deux jours !

Résolue, elle retourna faire une tentative dans la cuisine. Quelle malchance qu'il n'y ait pas deux autres sphères supplémentaires afin de multiplier ses essais. Cette fois-ci, elle déposa à nouveau les sphères sur la terrasse, mais en se promettant de les remettre à l'abri le matin venu. Enfin elle obtenait un résultat satisfaisant. Au lever du soleil le lendemain, elle s'était levée un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire, juste pour les récupérer. Oh comme elle était fière d'elle ! Elles étaient parfaites ! Le chocolat était lisse à l'extérieur et parfaitement brillant. Mais comment les réunir et les faire tenir ? Elle avait tellement été préoccupée par la réalisation des sphères qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait envisagé l'étape suivante. Voyons … comment étaient présentés les œufs qu'André lui apportait chaque année ?

A son grand désarroi, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient parfaitement hermétiques, il accomplissait chaque année l'exploit de lui apporter un vrai œuf. Allons allons, il lui fallait maintenant réfléchir. Peut-être qu'un ruban ferait l'affaire ? Mais où en trouver ? Devrait-elle partir à l'assaut de l'autre antre de Grand-Mère ? Là où elle gérait tout le linge de maison ? Cette solution bien que dangereuse, lui semblait finalement la plus simple. Elle avait réussi à obtenir deux sphères parfaites, il était hors de question de les mettre en péril en tentant de les coller.

*****

Déterminée et de retour de la caserne le soir, elle descendit donc une à une les marches qui menaient à la salle de couture de Grand-Mère. Elle se souvenait de la curiosité qui était la sienne quand elle était plus jeune concernant cette salle. Ses sœurs adoraient y entrer et en sortaient souvent ravies. Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à y pénétrer.

S'approchant précautionneusement, elle resta quelques instants derrière la porte, la main sur la poignée, tentant de deviner si quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, se disant que si quelque domestique s'y trouvait, elle pourrait arguer d'y rechercher Grand-Mère. A cette heure, elle était bien trop occupée à la cuisine avec ses multiples pots de confitures de rhubarbe pour s'occuper de la couture.

Tournant doucement la poignée, elle entra dans la pièce, fort heureusement vide. Tout un mur était occupé par de gigantesques placards desquels s'échappaient quelques étoffes, certainement plus précieuses les unes que les autres., de l'autre côté, une psyché devant renvoyer l'image de l'heureuse élue essayant sa nouvelle toilette. Un autre mur était occupé par une longue table sur laquelle étaient disposés des ciseaux ainsi que de petites boites contenant sans nul doute des aiguilles.

Oscar avisa un meuble avec des tiroirs, peut-être y trouverait-elle son fameux ruban ? Tiens d'ailleurs, lequel prendre ? N'y trouverait-elle pas que de pâles roses, ou autre dentelles ? Des fleurs peut-être ? André était un véritable homme, lui, ça existait des rubans virils ? Diantre, que faire ?

Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait ouvert tous les tiroirs, ne trouvant que fils et dentelles. Fichtre où étaient les rubans ? Devait-elle renoncer et trouver le moyen de coller les deux parties de son œuf ? Elle tourna la tête vers le gigantesque placard aux étoffes, son ruban viril s'y trouverait-il ?

Elle ouvrit la première porte qui grinça tant qu'elle n'entendit pas une autre porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne réalisa l'ampleur de la catastrophe que lorsqu'un cri outragé lui perça les tympans.

« Oscar de Jarjayes tu me déçois énormément ! Comment oses-tu venir récupérer ta robe ? » Grand-Mère était dépitée. Sa petite avait préféré brouiller les pistes avec ses piteuses tentatives pour l'endormir et tenter de récupérer la robe à la première occasion. Comme elle était déçue, elle lui avait offert un moyen de réconciliation parfait avec son brifaud de petit fils. Jamais elle ne l'aurait crue si désintéressée du bonheur d'André.

« Mais enfin Grand-Mère pas du tout, je n'avais même pas idée qu'elle se trouvait en ce lieu à vrai dire. » voulu se justifier Oscar.

« Et qu'y faisais-tu donc, si ce n'était pour la récupérer hein ? » argumenta sa gouvernante.

Oscar réfléchit rapidement, après tout, pourquoi lui mentir ? Elle honorait sa part du marché après tout. « J'étais à la recherche d'un ruban, pour l'œuf d'André. Je n'ose pas tenter de le fermer autrement. »

Grand-Mère l'observa, le sourcil haut cherchant des signes de duplicité. Mais n'en trouvant pas, elle se résolue à la croire. Un tel manque d'honneur ne ressemblait pas à Oscar de Jarjayes, elle devait en convenir. Mais son intelligence et son esprit stratège étaient tels … qu'elle aurait tôt fait de changer de cachette pour la fameuse robe ! Une gouvernante avertie en valait deux !

Ouvrant la porte située juste à côté, elle lui découvrit différents tiroirs desquels dépassaient plusieurs rubans et autres fanfreluches dispendieuses. Oscar se trouvait à nouveau devant son dilemme : quel ruban choisir sans qu'il ne se sente offensé ?

« Mais enfin qu'attends-tu ? » s'impatienta Grand-Mère.

« C'est que je ne sais lequel choisir, » s'excusa Oscar. Grand-Mère réalisa enfin à quel point sa petite était perdue mais souhaitait visiblement faire un bon choix. Elle s'avança et tira un ruban de velours bleu nuit.

« C'est celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il devait nouer ses cheveux, » l'informa-t-elle avant d'en couper une bonne longueur et de lui tendre. « Fais-en bon usage ma petite. »  
Souriante, Oscar le lui prit des mains, la remercia, et retourna prestement dans sa chambre.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, elle noua le ruban autour du chocolat, réunissant les deux parties en un œuf parfait. Fière d'elle devant cette réalisation qui lui avait demandé tant d'efforts, elle se demanda ensuite où le cacher. Il était hors de question que quiconque ne tombe dessus au risque de le gâcher, voire de le manger. Non, seul André aurait cet honneur.

Mais au fait … si elle avait réussi une esthétique lisse et brillante à souhait, elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait jugé bon de le goûter. Foutredieu c'était risqué. N'avait-elle pas toujours entendu Grand-Mère sermonner les cuisinières de Jarjayes qui ne goûtaient pas les plats qu'elles préparaient ?

C'était vraiment fâcheux, mais qu'y faire maintenant que l'œuf était terminé ? Ne lui restait-il pas du chocolat qui lui avait servi à le confectionner quelque part ? Il était absolument hors de question de lui offrir un œuf autre que parfait, esthétiquement et gustativement parlant. Le chocolat était une denrée rare et elle en avait déjà par trop gâché à cause de ses tentatives infructueuses les jours précédents.

Ah mais ! Sur la terrasse ! Elle avait laissé un morceau qui lui avait servi de test ! Elle se précipita pour le récupérer et croqua dedans, espérant de tout cœur que le goût ne soit pas insipide. A sa grande surprise, c'était affreusement bon. Et à sa grande honte, elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu une pensée bien domestique, digne d'une maîtresse de maison. Bon sang était-ce cela qu'elle allait devenir en lui ouvrant son cœur ?

Chamboulée, elle retrouva sa chambre et enferma le précieux œuf dans l'armoire de son bureau. Elle rangea ensuite tous les ustensiles qui lui avaient servi à travailler le chocolat, puis se saisit de la boite afin de la retourner à son emplacement d'origine dans la cuisine.

Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour se préparer à la nuit, elle avait prévu une longue journée d'entrainement et elle devrait être en forme pour y survivre et enfin, rentrer avec André à ses côtés. Elle imaginait que la semaine avait été rude pour lui suite à ses blessures, et l'empêcher de rentrer à Jarjayes pour lui préparer cette surprise inédite n'avait rien arrangé.

Mais c'était terminé, maintenant il reprendrait sa place habituelle à ses côtés. A vrai dire désormais elle se fichait totalement du qu'en dira-t-on, qu'ils parlent, elle ne s'en porterait pas plus mal.

*****

La journée sembla prendre un malin plaisir à s'étirer au maximum, lui paraissant absolument interminable. Elle dut réexpliquer plusieurs fois le même mouvement d'escrime à l'un de ses soldats et eut des envies de meurtre au moment où elle constata que malgré ses explications il n'avait toujours rien compris. Heureusement pour lui, André se décida à intervenir et lui proposa de lui montrer à nouveau à sa place. Ce cher André et sa patience légendaire. Comme il avait dû en faire usage à cause d'elle !

Lorsqu'enfin la dernière arme eut été rangée dans l'armurerie et les soldats de garde installé aux endroits stratégiques, Oscar s'autorisa enfin à souffler. Elle avait convoqué André dans son bureau afin de lui annoncer qu'elle lui octroyait une permission pour célébrer Pâques à Jarjayes. Et ensuite ils chevaucheraient ensembles, comme avant. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

La chevauchée tranquille auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait se transforma néanmoins en épreuve aquatique lorsque les cieux décidèrent de leur faire l'honneur d'une averse de printemps. Ils allèrent donc aussi vite qu'il leur était possible, arrivant transis de froid et trempés jusqu'aux os. Grand-Mère pris les choses en main et ordonna que l'on prépare un bain pour Oscar et houspilla par la suite son petit-fils, afin qu'il ôte son uniforme détrempé pour enfiler des vêtements chauds. Elle le menaça de le frictionner jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit à vif pour lui donner un peu plus d'élan et partit ensuite à la recherche de la servante qui devait faire chauffer l'eau du bain d'Oscar. Il ne fallait pas tarder sans quoi sa petite attraperait une pneumonie !

Fort heureusement, l'eau était déjà chaude, elle connaissait les horaires habituels de retour d'Oscar et le bain fut bien vite préparé. Oscar ne perdit pas de temps, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Elle s'était décidé à lui créer un jeu de piste dans Jarjayes, il devrait mériter cet œuf ! Elle y avait réfléchi et écrit le message le matin à l'abri de son bureau pendant que ses soldats s'activaient pour réaliser les corvées du jour. Oh rien de bien compliqué, mais elle avait longuement réfléchi sur la façon de le lui offrir et ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas le faire de cette façon.

C'est ainsi qu'André découvrit un morceau de papier glissé sous la porte de sa chambre en y entrant en début de soirée. Intrigué, il le prit et sourit en reconnaissant la fine et élégante écriture.

« Sur la cime de Jarjayes tu trouveras ton prochain indice. »

Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Qu'avait-elle encore imaginé ? La cime de Jarjayes ? Cela ne pouvait être que le pigeonnier ! Un sourire aux lèvres, il prit la surprise qu'il avait pris soin de lui préparer comme tous les ans, et se dirigea vers les hauteurs de Jarjayes, absolument intrigué par ce jeu de piste inédit. Intrigué, certes, mais surtout, incroyablement touché et soulagé. Il avait senti son pardon, mais là, c'était son amitié qu'elle lui rendait, et à ses yeux, c'était inestimable.

Arrivé tout en haut de la dernière marche, il fut ébloui par la magnificence du coucher de soleil sur le parc de Jarjayes. Il prit quelques instants, quelques précieux instants, pour graver une telle merveille dans sa mémoire, bientôt malheureusement … il ne serait plus capable de le distinguer.

Se reprenant, il partit à la chasse d'un nouvel indice. Devait-il chercher un nouveau morceau de papier ? N'en voyant pas, il fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit envolé ? Cela serait fâcheux, il ne pourrait donc jamais savoir où aller ensuite et cela décevrait Oscar. Dépité, il s'assit sur le rebord de la balustrade et laissa son regard errer sur le parc à nouveau. Il vit du mouvement au niveau de la roseraie qui était tachetée de la multitude de couleurs des roses de la Comtesse.

Mais ! C'était Oscar ! Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, et il s'empressa de dévaler la série d'escaliers. Mais bien sûr, à son arrivée, elle avait déjà détalé. Il étudia les lieux, à nouveau, pas de papier. Il regarda alentour, pas d'Oscar lui faisant signe. Cet indice devrait donc se mériter. Tiens donc, de la paille, mais que faisait de la paille dans la roser… oh ! les écuries !

Il fila, plus rapide que jamais, vers les écuries. A sa grande déception, elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Il n'aurait pas plus le fin mot de l'histoire. Bien … à nouveau il passa en revue les lieux. Pas de papier non plus ici, pas d'Oscar, mais de la paille, beaucoup de paille. Ce qui était tout à fait normal finalement. Il fut attiré par une tâche rouge sur l'une des poutres faisant office de pilier et soutenant une partie de l'édifice. C'était le pilier où ils s'étaient amusés enfants à comparer leur croissance. Jusqu'au jour où Oscar, profondément agacée de se faire systématiquement et de façon de plus en plus flagrante dépasser, avait décidé que c'était puéril et qu'elle ne se soumettrait plus à cette toise.

Une rose rouge. Il la prit entre ses mains, intrigué par ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui signifier, devait-il retourner dans la roseraie ? Il entendit le cheval d'Oscar piaffer d'impatience, comme s'il se moquait de lui. Près à vertement remettre l'équidé à sa place, il remarqua qu'une rose, blanche cette fois, était attachée à la selle. Mais enfin, que signifiait ces roses ?

Il eut soudain une sueur froide … « rouge ou blanche … une rose reste une rose ». Faisait-elle preuve d'une cruauté sans borne à son égard ? Réalisait-elle la portée de cet indice ? Il sortit des écuries, les deux roses à la main, levant la tête vers les hautes fenêtres de ses appartements. Etait-ce là qu'elle l'attendait ?

Fébrile, il retourna à l'intérieur de la demeure ancestrale des Jarjayes. Il avait l'impression de jouer à quitte ou double. Mais s'il forçait le raisonnement … elle n'aurait certainement pas mis en scène ce petit jeu de piste pour une mauvaise nouvelle ? Cela aurait été totalement illogique. Et ces deux roses …

*****

Enfin arrivé à destination, André frappa à la porte, comme il le faisait depuis des années. Rien. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit, aucune porte qui s'ouvre. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'il ose entrer dans ses appartements sans y être invité ? Il n'avait jamais réellement osé le faire auparavant, mais maintenant, c'était encore moins envisageable.

« Entre » entendit-il finalement. Il inspira à fond, et actionna la poignée de la porte menant vers Oscar. Les appartements étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Il s'en étonna, cherchant machinalement les chandeliers qui l'éclairaient habituellement. Seul le feu de la cheminée, guère vaillant, procurait une source de lumière. Il avisa quelques chandelles sur le rebord d'une console, s'en saisit, et leur donna vie grâce aux flammes de la cheminée.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar tremblait de son côté. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Comprendrait-il son dernier indice ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Oserait-elle aller jusqu'au bout de son idée ?

André laissa son œil s'habituer aux variations de lumière puis explora la pièce du regard. Par-là, c'était la salle d'eau d'Oscar dont s'échappaient les effluves de rose et de miel dont l'eau de son bain embaumait toujours. De l'autre côté … c'était sa chambre, où se trouvait ce lit maudit sur lequel il avait commis une honteuse folie. Mais où se trouvait-elle donc ?

Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, aucun indice. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'il entre dans sa chambre. Son regard accrocha finalement une tâche de vert par terre. Ou peut-être de bleu ? Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Il se pencha pour le ramasser et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une plume de paon. Il était en train de la faire tourner dans des doigts lorsqu'une goutte de sueur dévala son dos. Une plume de paon … la dernière fois qu'une plume de paon avait été associée avec Oscar …

Une chaude lueur, puis une douce mélodie s'élevèrent depuis sa chambre. Oscar était donc là, elle jouait du piano, un air différent de ses morceaux habituels. C'était doux, c'était caressant, c'était envoutant. S'avançant bien malgré lui vers l'origine de cette musique, il remarqua une autre plume, identique à celle qu'il tenait déjà dans sa main. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, elle le guidait dans sa chambre.

André stoppa sur le seuil, malgré tous les indices qu'il avait suivis, malgré cette musique qui l'invitait à entrer, il n'osait toujours pas franchir cette ligne qu'il s'était promis de ne plus bafouer de sa folie.

Mettant fin à la sonate qu'elle venait de jouer, Oscar resta assise sur le banc face au piano, tout comme André qui s'était finalement adossé contre le mur, au plus près de la lumière qui venait de la chambre maudite, elle restait face à son piano, lui tournant de fait le dos elle aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'autre.

Elle savait que ce stratagème était risqué, elle lui avait préparé ce subterfuge afin de le faire venir ici, elle savait que se prenant au jeu, son inhibition à venir rejoindre ses appartements tomberait. Mais visiblement pas suffisamment pour le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Et pourtant, s'il avait franchi les derniers mètres, il aurait trouvé l'œuf … Que faire ? Devrait-elle aller le chercher elle-même ? Mais si c'était le cas, ne gâcherait-elle pas la surprise qu'elle lui avait préparée ?

Elle se glissa le plus doucement possible vers l'entrée, la dernière plume, dans la lumière de sa chambre, était toujours là, devait-elle l'encourager à la prendre ? Ainsi il s'approcherait et franchirait la limite de sa chambre. Et une fois entré, il verrait l'œuf. Elle pourrait même se mettre sur le côté, dans l'ombre d'une armoire, ainsi il ne la verrait pas immédiatement ? C'était à tenter. Alors elle se jeta à l'eau, lui disant qu'un nouvel indice l'attendait et filant à l'opposé de la pièce, se doutant qu'il avait entendu d'où sa voix venait.

André sursauta, serrant les deux plumes dans ses mains. Ainsi elle voulait qu'il entre. Cela ne pouvait être que bon signe. Il tourna les plumes dans ses doigts et prit son courage à deux mains. Il entra finalement dans la lumière et avança de quelques mètres, une troisième plume se trouvait à terre, près d'une console. Lorsqu'il se releva, il tomba quasiment nez à nez avec l'œuf en chocolat qu'Oscar lui avait patiemment confectionné. Il fut tant surpris qu'il en eut un pas de recul.

Oscar, tapie dans l'ombre, ne manquait pas une seconde de son étonnement. La surprise était totale. Allait-il ouvrir l'œuf maintenant ? Avait-elle été présomptueuse en y plaçant cet objet sur un coup de tête ? Il souleva l'œuf et remarqua le bruit. Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le deviner intrigué. Lentement il ôta le ruban qui retenait les deux parties de l'œuf et celles-ci s'écartèrent, lui laissant découvrir la pomme rouge écarlate. Allait-il lui aussi y voir un symbole ? Sa forme était particulièrement évocatrice. Oscar s'en était amusée à l'office lorsqu'elle était venue replacer le coffret de Grand-Mère, puis d'un coup de tête, elle avait pris au passage cette pomme dont la forme évoquait selon elle un cœur.

Bon sang elle se sentait ridicule. D'une naïveté affligeante. Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant que cela était une bonne idée ? Quant à l'ultime surprise qu'elle lui réservait … il était encore temps de sauver les meubles. Elle pouvait encore discrètement s'éclipser et utiliser sa mauvaise foi légendaire quant à la pomme. Comment ça une forme de cœur, mais tu te ramollis mon pauvre André. Voilà, ça la dédouanerait de toute forme de romantisme et elle s'en tirerait d'une pirouette. Courage, fuyons !

Mais au moment où elle était sur le point de faire le premier pas honteux, celui de la fuite, la voix d'André la fit sursauter.

« Tu comptais t'enfuir ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« Tu sais lorsque l'on perd un œil, on a tendance à sur-développer ses autres sens. L'odorat par exemple, qui m'a fait sentir l'eau de rose dont Grand-Mère parfumera éternellement ton bain. Ou l'ouïe, que j'ai toujours eue particulièrement fine. Néanmoins, tu aurais dû au moins ôter ton manteau, il fait un tel bruit de froufrou qu'on jugerait que l'une de ces poudrées versaillaises que tu hais tant est dans ta chambre. » Elle ne voyait toujours que son dos, et comptait sur le fait qu'il ne se retourne pas justement.

Oscar était mortifiée. La fuite était désormais impossible. Elle ne se remettrait jamais qu'il l'aperçoive ainsi en train de se sauver. Encore moins qu'il la voit ainsi, pétrifiée sur place. Mal à l'aise mais souhaitant faire cet effort pour lui, qui le méritait tellement. Elle s'était sentie tout aussi gênée la dernière fois. Et pourtant cette fois-ci ils étaient dans un huis-clos. Mais quelle idée, quelle stupide idée ! D'abord cette pomme en forme de cœur, et puis … ça …

André se décida enfin à l'affronter. Enfin, affronter était un bien grand mot. Il était profondément touché par ses efforts. Ce petit jeu de piste qu'elle avait créé pour lui dans Jarjayes, cet œuf qu'elle avait acheté pour lui, et cette pomme … s'était-elle seulement rendue compte de la forme toute particulière qu'elle avait ? Il sourit enfin. Evidemment qu'elle le savait. Pourquoi la glisser dans l'œuf sinon ? Son cœur à lui s'emballa. Elle était là, juste derrière lui, et enfin, ENFIN, elle semblait répondre aux élans de son cœur. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le silence s'installer entre eux, cela la mettait bien trop mal à l'aise. « J'ai passé plusieurs jours à le fabriquer. Et je te signale que Grand-Mère m'a soumise à un honteux chantage pour cela ! »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle n'avait fait cela qu'à la demande de Grand-Mère ? Il sentit une fissure se propager le long de l'organe qui lui permettait de vivre.

« Seulement j'ai trouvé son idée excellente, mais je me suis bien gardée de le lui dire, elle semblait tellement déterminée que j'ai préféré faire semblant de céder. Et par ailleurs, elle m'a bien involontairement soufflé une autre idée te concernant. Seulement j'ai un peu peur, je te l'avoue.

Elle stoppa, comme à bout de souffle. Et lui, lui il mourait d'envie de se retourner mais craignait de mal lire les signes qu'elle lui envoyait, et par-dessus tout, si toutefois il ne se trompait pas, il refusait de se laisser aller à la passion qui le dévorait petit à petit. Passion qu'il s'était juré de férocement museler. Là encore, il patienterait, et ne céderait que lorsqu'elle lui dirait clairement les choses.

« Je ne savais pas que c'est toi qui fabriquais mon œuf tous les ans. » reprit-elle. « Je me sens redevable car j'ai compris à quel point cela était difficile et minutieux. Si j'avais su André … »

« Ton œuf est très beau pour une première. » lui dit-il, reconnaissant.

Elle rit doucement. « Le premier ? As-tu seulement idée du nombre de tentatives infructueuses que j'ai dû expérimenter avant d'obtenir un résultat à la hauteur de mes attentes ? Cet œuf devait être aussi beau que ceux que tu m'offres tous les ans. »

« Il est parfait. » lui dit-il. Et il l'était, vraiment. Elle avait passé du temps pour lui confectionner quelque chose de ses mains. Pour lui, le roturier, le valet, le grenadier quelconque. Cela valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Bénie soit Grand-Mère et ses idées farfelues !

Il l'entendit s'approcher dans un bruissement de tissu. Mais dans quelle tenue se trouvait-elle donc pour faire autant de bruit ?

Il l'entendit respirer profondément, puis elle lui dit, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Retourne-toi André ».

Il obtempéra et eut la surprise de sa vie. C'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il la voyait ainsi. Et là où la surprise puis plus tard, la jalousie, l'avaient consumé sur place la première fois, cette fois-ci, le ravissement prit bien rapidement le pas sur la surprise.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, le regard fuyant, elle s'obstinait à scruter le sol.

« Oscar, » souffla-t-il, n'osant toujours pas en tirer les conclusions qui logiquement s'imposaient. Elle portait une robe, pour lui. Elle portait une robe pour lui, l'ayant attiré dans sa chambre. Que quelqu'un le pince, il devait rêver ! Comme la Pâques lui semblait douce cette année !

« Par pitié dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de me ridiculiser. » gémit-elle finalement.

« Oh Oscar, crois moi, tu es beaucoup de choses en ce moment, mais sûrement pas ridicule. » répondit-il enfin, trouvant la force de sortir son esprit de la contemplation afin de suffisamment se concentrer pour lui répondre. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, alors il s'avança, lentement, puis délicatement, il saisit son menton du bout des doigts, lui relevant la tête afin de croiser l'azur de ses yeux.

« Tu es sublime dans cette robe, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

« Je suis ridicule te dis-je, je n'ai pas de gorge, j'ai la sensation d'étouffer, je suis certaine de ne pas savoir faire trois pas dedans sans tomber. » A nouveau elle fuyait son regard. Se sentant aussi nue que si elle n'avait rien porté du tout.

Piquée par une inspiration subite, elle avait fait un léger détour par l'armoire de l'une de ses sœurs avant de plonger dans son bain. Elle y avait trouvé une délicate robe bleue et ivoire. Délicate, mais sobre. Enfin sobre, pour ses sœurs. A ses yeux il y avait bien trop de dentelles, bien trop de soie, bien trop de décolleté. Mais sur un coup de tête, elle l'avait prise avec elle dans la salle d'eau. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait hésité à repasser la robe odalisque mais elle savait quel échec elle représentait. Il était hors de question que cette soirée ait le moindre goût d'échec.

André secouait la tête, réfutant ses critiques les unes après les autres. « Tu es merveilleuse. » Puis plus sérieux. « Pourquoi as-tu décidé de porter une robe ? »

Bon sang il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche ce soir. Pourquoi avait-elle mis cette robe ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien en fait. Pourquoi avait-elle mis une robe la première fois ? Parce qu'elle avait voulu expérimenter une soirée en tant que femme. Elle avait voulu tester son pouvoir de séduction et s'en était brûlé les ailes. Mais avec lui ? Qu'avait-elle à prouver ? Elle connaissait ses sentiments. Et maintenant, elle avait réalisé les siens. Mais pas lui. Et il méritait que l'on fasse des efforts pour lui.

« Je … je voulais te plaire en fait, je voulais te prouver que moi aussi je peux faire des efforts pour toi, parce que tu le mérites. » dit-elle finalement. Bon sang c'était André, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis toujours, l'homme avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté à discuter. Etait-ce cette foutue robe qui lui coupait tous ses moyens ? Foutredieu on ne la reprendrait pas de si tôt à en porter une à nouveau si c'était tout ce que cela lui apportait ! Tout d'un coup elle la brûlait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'enlever.

« Tu voulais me plaire ? » Il était incroyablement touché par cette attention, totalement inédite, à son encontre. L'œuf en chocolat, le jeu de piste, la pomme en forme de cœur, et … cette délicieuse vision d'Oscar de Jarjayes en robe ? Mais son cœur ne supporterait pas d'autres émotions !

Il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle était clairement mal à l'aise dans cette tenue.

« Je voulais te plaire, oui, » réaffirma-t-elle, soudain rassurée par l'émotion qu'elle lisait en André. « Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai plus qu'une envie maintenant, c'est de l'ôter tant elle me gêne. »

André lutta intérieurement pour ne pas la regarder d'un air goguenard, se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce qu… ah, oui, ça y était, elle devint toute rouge.

« Enfin, je veux dire … pas là maintenant, disons … plus tard. »

« Ah mais plus tard cela me convient tout autant. » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire en se donnant mentalement une claque tant il prenait de risque.

Elle le regarda les yeux tout ronds, puis ils devinrent des fentes. « Imbécile ! » tonna-t-elle.

Bien, si elle lui donnait de « l'imbécile », c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant … Bon sang qu'elle était belle dans cette robe. Elle était déjà belle au naturel, dans ses uniformes elle était même divine. Mais dans une robe ? Elle aurait pu faire de l'ombre à Marie-Antoinette elle-même ! Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était en train de la dévorer du regard, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser courir un œil gourmand sur ce corps qu'elle ne cachait que trop bien d'ordinaire. Et là, comme ça, elle n'avait plus rien d'ordinaire. Oh ce qu'il donnerait pour que le toucher remplace la vue.

Oscar se rendit compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il était parfaitement incapable de stopper sa contemplation. Et petit à petit, la gêne disparue pour laisser place à de légers et doux picotements, là le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle surprit son regard remonter le long de ses bras, nus, là au cœur, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Et enfin, là, LA au creux de sa féminité, lorsqu'elle vit le regard descendre et s'attarder sur sa poitrine, qu'elle n'avait jamais de sa vie autant dévoilée.

Elle en fut estomaquée. Oh elle n'était pas totalement étrangère à ces sensations. Mais d'ordinaire … c'était en solitaire qu'elle les expérimentait. Réaliser que c'était désormais André qui les provoquait, sans même le vouloir fut un bouleversement pour elle. A quel point ses sensations se décupleraient-elles s'il le faisait volontairement ? Si un regard suffisait à l'enflammer, qu'en serait-il s'il la touchait ? S'il la caressait ? Le souffle court, elle s'avança vers lui. Et lui, totalement hypnotisé par la délicieuse apparition, ne réalisa même pas combien elle était désormais proche de lui.

« André » murmura-t-elle à souffle de lui.

« Oscar » répondit-il simplement, comprenant enfin que son trouble s'était accentué par cette émouvante proximité.

C'était quitte ou double. Maintenant ou jamais. « Ne bouge pas, ne bouge surtout pas ! »

Et elle s'écarta aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était délibérément avancée le plus doucement possible. Elle atteignit la porte de ses appartements en un temps record et s'empressa de la verrouiller à double tour, laissant la clé dans la serrure. Personne ne les dérangerait ce soir, foi d'Oscar de Jarjayes ! Elle revint ensuite dans sa chambre, essoufflée, mais était-ce vraiment cette rapide course qui l'avait mise dans un tel état ?

André osait à présent comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais préféra lui laisser la main. Elle était revenue à ses côtés, et semblait indécise. Elle avait mis la main sur un ruban de la robe, comme décidée à le dénouer. Puis elle suspendit son geste, tournant la tête vers le chandelier qui éclairait le piano. La lueur de ses bougies suffirait-elle à camoufler les défauts de son corps ?

André s'avança vers elle, maintenant sûr de lui. Elle avait fait des efforts colossaux ce soir. Porter une robe pour lui assouvissait l'un de ses plus vieux fantasmes. Et voici qu'elle hésitait à l'ôter. Mais de cela il ne serait question que lorsqu'elle serait sûre d'elle, elle aussi.

Il posa la main sur celle qui tenait le ruban. « Je plaisantais Oscar, il est hors de question que tu te déshabilles si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Elle releva la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien, sondant son âme. « Mais j'en ai envie, j'ai envie d'être aimée André, d'être aimée par l'homme qui est tout pour moi. Celui qui était une telle évidence que je ne le voyais même plus. » Sa main s'était retournée contre la sienne, abandonnant le ruban et liant ses doigts aux siens.

Mais André ne le remarqua même pas tant ses paroles le remuèrent au plus profond de lui. Ces mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis des années, depuis qu'il était homme et qu'il avait compris que jamais, oh non, jamais, elle ne serait un homme, elle venait enfin de les prononcer. Avec pudeur, avec candeur même. Et malgré la passion qui se révoltait en lui et ne demandait qu'à quitter la muselière dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée, il trouva la force de la dompter à nouveau, par respect pour elle, qui le chavirait tant.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, comme il en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Et il réalisa que cela ne faisait que nourrir encore plus la passion en lui. La sensation de sa poitrine, pratiquement libre de tout carcan en comparaison avec son état habituel était affolante. Et lorsqu'il sentit ses mains glisser le long de sa nuque pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche couvrait la sienne, il faillit perdre tout contrôle. Cette femme causerait sa mort, c'était officiel, elle lui ferait stopper le cœur par la folie de ce mélange de passion ingénue, ce qui était tellement elle finalement.

Il ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'elle renouvela son assaut, puis pris carrément le contrôle lorsqu'il glissa sensuellement sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant un étonnement dont il profita pour envahir son territoire. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui déplaire lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement à peine étouffé ressemblant à son prénom lui échapper.

Alors lui aussi plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure, et cela aussi il en rêvait depuis l'aube de sa vie d'homme. Et aucune prostituée de Paris, aussi blonde soit-elle, n'avait jamais pu le satisfaire à ce sujet. Ses cheveux d'or, doux comme la soie malgré sa façon de les malmener quotidiennement au gré du vent, de la poudre à canon ou de la crasse d'une caserne militaire.

Il reprit pied lorsqu'il sentit une main bien froide se glisser sous le lin de sa chemise. Il sursauta tant qu'il l'effraya et elle se recula avec un « pardon ». Elle était sur le point de quitter la chaleur de sa chemise lorsqu'il saisit son poignet pour stopper son mouvement.

« J'ai juste été surpris, n'arrête pas s'il te plait, c'est extrêmement plaisant. » la rassura-t-il.

« Ça l'est ? » s'étonna-t-elle, néanmoins rassurée par ses paroles. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à vrai dire. Sa main s'était tout naturellement retrouvée contre sa peau. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, la nature reprenait ses droits, bafouée pendant plusieurs décades dans cette mascarade qu'était sa fausse identité. Et la nature se vengeait de la plus douce des façons, la plongeant dans des tourments extrêmement féminins, la troublant au-delà du raisonnable entre les bras d'André.

Et elle prit conscience qu'elle s'en fichait. Que la nature reprenne ses droits, entre les bras d'André, elle serait donc femme, à jamais et pour lui, juste pour lui, juste par lui. Cette pensée était vertigineuse. Elle qui avait passé sa vie entière à nier l'évidence, à prouver au monde entier que la nature n'avait pas fait le bon choix la concernant … en cet instant précis, elle n'en avait cure. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait autant voulu être femme.

Et à nouveau, cette incroyable envie d'ôter sa robe la démangea. Non pas par commodité, mais juste parce que là, maintenant, elle voulait sentir la peau chaude d'André contre la sienne. Elle voulait se réchauffer contre lui. Elle voulait faire le contraire de ce qu'avait été toute sa vie : elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était femme. Et la façon la plus rapide de le faire … à nouveau, sa main trouva le ruban.

Et à nouveau également, la main d'André retrouva la sienne. « Doucement, nous avons tout notre temps. » Du temps ? Mais comment prendre son temps alors que les battements de son cœur ne lui obéissaient plus ? Comment ralentir les choses alors qu'elle haletait de désir ?

De désir ? Mais depuis quand connaissait-elle, reconnaissait-elle, même, le désir ? C'était donc cela que de se pâmer pour un homme ?

André voulait savourer ce moment, il l'avait tant attendu, espéré, rêvé des milliers de fois … il voulait graver chaque instant, chaque sensation dans sa mémoire. Elle secoua la tête, lui refusant ce confort. « Non, on a beaucoup trop perdu de temps tous les deux. » lui dit-elle finalement, tirant d'autorité sur le ruban, entrainant sa main avec la sienne, comme s'ils agissaient tous les deux de concert.

Et André frissonna, réalisant que la robe allait tomber. C'était une robe toute simple, du genre de celle que les femmes portaient après un bain. Somme toute exactement ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Visiblement elle avait très furtivement repassé son uniforme pour l'attirer dehors le temps de remonter se changer pendant qu'il cherchait des indices dehors.

Une dernière fois, par acquis de conscience, il croisa son regard, lui demandant sans mot si elle était sûre d'elle. Et c'est en réalisant cette question muette qu'elle fut totalement honnête avec elle-même. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de se révéler à cet homme ce soir. Le ruban dénoué libéra donc la robe, qui glissa doucement le long d'un corps absolument et définitivement féminin.

Elle n'avait pris le temps que de passer une longue chemise de lin sous la robe tant elle avait eu peur d'être découverte avant d'avoir fini de se préparer. Et tant elle avait craint de changer d'avis au dernier moment. Et maintenant elle était ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait provoqué chez André. Enhardie, elle délaça la fine chemise qui lui servait de dernier rempart. La main d'André se posa subitement sur la sienne. « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi le faire. » dit-il finalement.

Elle avait sérieusement sous-estimé l'incroyable effet de ses mains dans une telle promiscuité avec sa poitrine. Il lui semblait que cette partie, pourtant particulièrement détestée, de son anatomie se tendait toute entière vers lui, lui réclamant d'être cajolée, comme si elle avait une vie à part entière. Après avoir été brimée, cachée, comprimée, sa poitrine voulait exister, tout simplement.

Lorsque la chemise tomba au sol, elle fut enfin nue devant lui. Elle eut l'impression que le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans la pièce était celui de sa respiration, forte et saccadée tant elle était troublée. André était totalement immobile, elle se demanda un instant s'il respirait toujours. Elle avait imaginé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours dans la sécurité de ses draps. André se jetant sur elle, André la rejetant et se moquant d'elle … mais à aucun moment elle n'avait anticipé un André muet de stupeur. Appréciait-il ce qu'il voyait ? Cherchait-il les mots pour la réconforter et qu'elle ne se sente pas trop laide ?

« Bon sang vas-tu finir par dire quelque chose ? » le provoqua-t-elle finalement tant elle était gênée. « Je sais bien que mon corps est couvert de cicatrices disgracieuses, tu les connais presque mieux que moi tant tu les as soignées … Et j'ai parfaitement conscience que je n'ai pas la gorge dont rêvent les hommes … mais Foutredieu dis quelque chose ! »

Il releva la tête vers elle, comme foudroyé. Un temps semblant infini s'était visiblement écoulé pour elle et son inertie bien involontaire, avait dû être particulièrement difficile pour elle.

« Tu es la femme la plus incroyablement belle que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie. » lui dit-il finalement, s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, afin de la rassurer, et de la réchauffer, il lui semblait l'avoir vue trembler.

« Et toi, tu es l'homme le plus incroyablement habillé qui ait jamais été présent dans ma chambre quand je suis nue. » se moqua-t-elle. Il rit doucement, provoquant une nouvelle nuée de sensations en elle. « Déshabille-toi ! » dit-elle. Il sourit contre ses cheveux. « A vos ordres mon colonel » répondit-il, exécutant un garde-à-vous moqueur. Il expédia ses vêtements au gré du hasard dans la chambre sous le regard curieux de cette femme qui lui faisait l'honneur de découvrir l'amour avec lui.

Il vit son regard dévier plusieurs fois vers ce qui faisait définitivement de lui un homme. Malgré sa passion et son envie, il allait ralentir les choses, il connaissait son impulsivité, et combien elle lui coûtait souvent. Elle s'approcha pourtant de lui, souhaitant maintenant découvrir de ses mains ce dont ses yeux s'étaient repus quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle les posa sur ses joues, attirant son visage vers elle, et cueillant ses lèvres d'un baiser si délicat qu'il s'étonna presque qu'elle en fut capable. Si l'excellence d'Oscar de Jarjayes était connue par tous, ce n'était certainement pas pour cette qualité. Et il en fut touché au plus profond de lui. Enfin, la femme en elle s'était éveillée, et rien que pour lui.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses joues pour atteindre ses mâchoires, qu'elles tracèrent du bout des doigts pour ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux et descendre le long de sa nuque. Sa bouche et sa langue ne quittèrent jamais les siennes, bataillant avec passion.

Puis ses mains découvrirent ses épaules, dessinant au passage ses muscles. Il brûlait d'envie de laisser ses propres mains partir elles-aussi à la découverte de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui ce soir, mais il décida de lui laisser l'exclusivité de ce moment, ce qui lui permettrait d'en profiter au maximum.

Oscar laissa maintenant la paume de ses mains découvrir ce torse qu'elle aurait pu envier la veille encore. Oh elle en avait toujours envie, mais d'une toute autre façon maintenant. Elle s'émerveilla de cette musculature parfaite et fut ravie de constater l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son corps réagissait à ses caresses. Elle eut soudain envie de continuer cette exploration d'une toute autre façon et s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour mieux se rapprocher et poser sa bouche sur son cœur avant de remonter un peu plus haut. Elle fut récompensée par un gémissement lorsque sa langue traça le contour de sa mâchoire pour se perdre ensuite le long de son torse.

« Viens par-là » lui dit André, l'entrainant vers l'austère lit à baldaquins du colonel. Ce lit qui avait farouchement refusé dentelles et fanfreluches et toute féminité. Il n'y tenait plus, il voulait maintenant lui aussi la caresser et l'embrasser. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il ne trouvait pas son corps merveilleusement beau ? Ses seins enfin libres de toute barrière agirent comme un véritable aimant. Ses mains les trouvèrent enfin après les avoir frôlés plusieurs fois, enflammant leur propriétaire qui laissa échapper des gémissements lorsqu'enfin, il les caressa titillant au passage la pointe de ses mamelons qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi sensibles.

Et si elle avait cru connaitre le summum de la sensualité par ses mains, elle fut renversée par le pouvoir de sa bouche et de sa langue, là, juste au même endroit. Foutredieu que c'était bon. Foutre qu'elle avait été idiote de se l'interdire si longtemps. Oh qu'il n'arrête pas, qu'il ne cesse jamais de lui remuer les sens ainsi. Et elle se surprit à gémir son nom, encore et encore, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il était en train de la rendre folle, il lui semblait que de plus en plus souvent, son cœur manquait un battement, était-il possible de mourir d'aimer ? Ces émotions si puissantes, les ressentait-il lui aussi ? Mais à nouveau, la bouche, chaude et délicieusement douée revenait dans son cou, puis redescendait inlassablement vers l'un de ses seins. Il lui était impossible de raisonner et pourtant, elle voulait réfléchir, analyser la situation et décider de … oh que c'était bon !

« Andr, oh n'arrête pas ! … » à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un minimum de force afin de lui demander un peu de répit afin d'elle aussi lui prodiguer caresses et délices, il trouvait une nouvelle façon de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle luttait pour ouvrir ses yeux, mais les sensations de son corps avaient totalement pris le contrôle et tout au plus pouvait-elle l'entre-apercevoir, le sourire éclatant, conquérant, à l'assaut de son corps de femme.

« André, » réussit-il enfin à murmurer. Un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres fut sa réponse, lorsqu'il consentit enfin à quelque peu délaisser son corps.

« Oui mon Oscar ? » Il la regardait, satisfait, la tête reposant sur son avant-bras.

« Montre-moi quoi faire. Laisse-moi te donner autant de bonheur. » put-elle enfin lui dire. A son grand chagrin, il s'écarta d'elle, mais c'était pour mieux s'allonger sur le dos, à sa totale merci. Et c'était incroyablement impressionnant. Même pour un colonel. Ses yeux coururent le long de son corps, osant enfin se poser là où la dignité aurait voulu qu'elle évite une telle attention. Surtout lorsque cette partie se dressait dans sa virilité toute puissante.

Et lui la regardait, les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Le plaisir qu'il comptait bien continuer de lui donner d'ailleurs, cette nuit, la suivante et toutes celles à venir. Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, avançant sa main vers lui, puis stoppant son geste.

« Oscar tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. » voulut-il la rassurer.

« Oh mais j'en ai envie, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai envie ! C'est juste … je ne sais pas comment faire, et j'ai entendu dire que … enfin je crois avoir compris que c'était particulièrement … sensible. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. » A nouveau elle n'osait plus croiser son regard, et il en fut attendrit. Oscar de Jarjayes qui avouait ne pas savoir quoi ou comment faire, c'était adorable.

« Viens-là » lui dit-il, tendant sa main vers elle afin de l'attirer tout contre lui et de délicatement guider sa main vers son intimité. Il prit bien soin de ne pas la brusquer, mais remarqua que sa main à lui tremblait presque autant que sa main à elle. Quand enfin la main adorée se posa sur son sexe, il crut défaillir de plaisir, et il la guida, lui montrant le mouvement ancestral qui bouleversait les hommes à travers les âges.

Et bon Dieu que c'était bon. Tellement meilleur que ces substituts dont il avait tenté de s'enivrer lorsque le désespoir l'envahissait parfois. Tellement meilleur que le plus vivace de ses fantasmes. C'était tout elle, cette détermination à se prouver de valeur qui n'avait d'égale que sa relative et récente détermination à lui rendre plaisir pour plaisir qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ?

Il mourait d'envie de lui donner autant de plaisir désormais. Posant gentiment sa main sur la sienne à nouveau, il lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Une paire de saphirs le scruta, interrogateurs. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Laisse-moi te découvrir moi-aussi, » lui dit-il simplement. Elle hocha la tête, mais garda les yeux vers cette partie de l'anatomie masculine qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, mais qu'elle n'aurait pourtant jamais. Puis, elle sourit en coin, soudainement mutine. Bien sûr que si elle l'aurait, seulement absolument pas de la façon dont elle l'avait toujours désiré jusqu'à présent.

André l'observait silencieusement, voyant les émotions passer sur son visage et se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il était quelque peu soulagé de la voir si peu farouche, mais rassuré également de la découvrir hésitante. Il connaissait son Oscar, ces hésitations ne dureraient guère, là elle avait déjà ce sourire mutin de l'Oscar qui a une idée en tête et cherche une stratégie pour l'obtenir ! Décidant de ne pas lui laisser plus d'opportunité pour l'instant, il la fit s'allonger sur le dos d'un mouvement de rein, se retrouvant quasiment entièrement sur elle.

Il avait prévu de lentement retourner à ses caresses afin de gentiment descendre à la conquête de sa féminité lorsque le mouvement qu'il venait d'initier les mit justement en contact. Oscar en cria de plaisir, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas. Il mit donc cette proximité à l'œuvre et d'un mouvement de bassin, amplifia les sensations provoquées.

Oscar avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et semblait submergée par les émotions qu'il provoquait, cette chaleur incroyable au plus profond d'elle la rendait folle de désir. Quand enfin il glissa sa main entre eux et trouva la moiteur tant désirée, elle cria son nom, complètement incapable de s'en empêcher. Il lui semblait que son corps allait exploser, là, maintenant. Et Dieu, qu'elle se trompait, c'était incomparable avec ce moment où il glissa ses doigts encore plus bas, un à un, la rendant ivre de plaisir, jusqu'au point de non-retour.

André se sentait comme l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Lui, le moins que rien, lui le gueux, il avait fait jouir Oscar de Jarjayes, le puissant colonel de la garde royale, l'intouchable colonel des gardes françaises, l'indomptable femme à la vie d'homme, l'inaccessible comtesse, héritière de la noble et ancestrale famille de Jarjayes. C'était son nom à lui qui avait franchi ses lèvres à elle, d'abord murmuré, puis gémit, et enfin crié, sanctifié, hurlé.

Petit à petit, Oscar reprit contact avec la réalité, depuis combien de temps en vérité s'était-elle mise à convulser sous sa main et sa bouche ? Ce plaisir inédit, malgré ses expériences nocturnes et solitaires - elle réalisait maintenant que cela n'avait aucune commune mesure lorsqu'il était si généreusement offert par l'être aimé - ce plaisir tout neuf donc, était absolument renversant. Elle en avait perdu tout contact avec le temps et l'espace. Elle s'était cru transportée en un ailleurs qui n'était plus que sensation, chaleur, moiteur, plaisir. Et puis elle ouvrit les yeux, le découvrant lui, la regardant avec bonheur et fierté.

« Oh tu peux sourire va ! Espèce d'homme ! » le gronda-t-elle, taquine.

Cela le fit rire, et réactiva la friction qu'il avait initiée une éternité plus tôt. Mais désormais, elle le voulait tout entier, à elle et en elle. Ne le quittant jamais des yeux, elle s'offrit totalement à lui, lui permettant un accès total lorsqu'elle positionna ses jambes de façon à lui permettre d'enfin la posséder. Et il ne se fit pas prier, mais tout à son excitation, il trouva néanmoins la force de prendre son temps. Pour elle, afin qu'elle n'ait pas peur, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, et pour lui, afin d'en savourer chaque seconde, et chaque millimètre. Oh oui, il allait prendre tout le temps du monde.

Mais c'était sans compter l'impatiente et sculpturale blonde sous lui, qui tenta de les basculer d'un coup de rein, visiblement contrariée qu'il prenne tout son temps.

« Là, doucement ma belle, laisse-moi savourer cet instant que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, » la cajola-t-il, embrassant ses lèvres avides et passant finalement la barrière de sa virginité, étouffant au passage le léger gémissement d'inconfort. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient totalement l'un l'autre.

Et ils apprirent à jouer les gammes de ce plaisir à deux ensembles, jouant de nouveaux arpèges, tentant de nouveaux accords, et passant de l'adagio à l'allegro, allant crescendo dans les sensations, et la vitesse, et la puissance. Pour enfin exploser en une symphonie de gémissements et de cris, deux mains fermement liées élevant au-dessus de la tête d'or, posées ensuite sur le blanc immaculé du drap, telle une promesse d'éternité.

Bien plus tard, une main à la vitesse fulgurante vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'il tentait silencieusement de sortir du lit qu'ils venaient de partager.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle, faussement en colère.

Il eut un sourire lumineux pour elle. « J'ai faim ! » proclama-t-il, « et je vais récupérer mon œuf en chocolat, et le tien par-dessus le marché, j'étais venu te l'apporter hier soir et j'ai … quelque peu été déconcentré. »

Elle s'amusa de sa réplique. « Quelque peu seulement ? »

« Admettons, énormément déconcentré alors. » lui concéda-t-il, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser et s'éloignant rapidement, nu comme un ver, à la recherche du graal qu'on nommait œuf de Pâques en chocolat. Oscar en profita pour le dévorer du regard, sans vergogne. Il rapporta bien rapidement les deux œufs en chocolat, et retrouva la chaleur des draps, mais surtout de ses bras.

Il s'étonna du goût de l'œuf qu'elle lui avait préparé, pour une débutante c'était excellent. Elle se délecta du sien, toujours aussi bon. Elle se découvrait affamée, de chocolat et d'André. Voire d'un André au chocolat, ce qui ne gâcherait rien. Et il le lui rendait bien volontiers.

Pendant que nos néo amants redécouvrait les joies de l'amour au chocolat, Grand-Mère traversait précautionneusement la maisonnée qu'elle pensait encore endormie, profitant de l'absence des maîtres des lieux, en représentation à Versailles, et bénéficiant de la relative absence du personnel. Le général était magnanime et offrait souvent un congé à son personnel les jours de fêtes religieuses. Grand-Mère en profita donc pour se rendre dans sa salle de couture afin d'en retirer la robe. Elle l'y avait cachée afin qu'Oscar ne puisse pas mettre la main dessus et qu'elle conserve cette arme pour appuyer l'odieux chantage qu'elle avait mis en place. Mais maintenant que l'œuf avait été réalisé, et avait probablement déjà été dévoré par son petit-fils, il lui fallait la récupérer pour la remettre à sa place initiale.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la lourde et haute armoire où elle se trouvait et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit en lieu et place de la robe, un message qui disait : « Très chère Grand-Mère. En militaire aguerrie, tu conviendras qu'il m'était bien impossible de te laisser une telle arme entre les mains. Ne crains rien, j'en prendrai grand soin. »

Oh ! Il y avait des coups de louche qui se perdaient !


End file.
